


Until You’re Satisfied

by Partly_Cloudy_Skies



Series: Sky/Twilight/Warriors Stories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Feelings Are Confusing, First time anal, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, SkyLight - Freeform, Sky’s first time, Sleepy Cuddles, Teaching new techniques, Three-way kisses are hot, Threesome - M/M/M, Twilight/Warriors established relationship, Voyeurism, WarrLight, and he’s so eager it’s adorable, handjobs, linkcest - Freeform, lots and lots of cuddles, mutual affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partly_Cloudy_Skies/pseuds/Partly_Cloudy_Skies
Summary: It was the same thing, night after night: Twilight would usually leave the fire first, Warriors following several minutes later. Sometimes they would return within a few minutes. Others, they might not return until well after the others had gone to bed.It was the same thing, night after night, and Sky just wanted to know why.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, SS Link/HW Link, TP Link/HW Link, TP Link/SS Link, TP Link/SS Link/HW Link, Twilight/Warriors/Sky
Series: Sky/Twilight/Warriors Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118414
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetMeLoveMyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/gifts).



> This is a gift for LetMeLoveMyShips, who got me into this threesome in the first place. Thank you for sharing your lovely work with us, my friend. Always make and share the content you want to see in the world. 
> 
> This is your last warning: This is totally explicit self-indulgent smut meant for audiences 18+. Please proceed at your own discretion.

It was the same thing, night after night. 

The heroes were settling in for the night, well-fed and tired from a long day of travel. Sky sat next to the fire in amicable silence, whittling away at a branch that was destined to become a loftwing or a fish or maybe one of those dragons Wild kept going on about. He tried not to obviously watch when Twilight excused himself from the fire to do a ‘perimeter sweep.’ He tried not to stare as Warriors stood up several minutes later, dusting off his trousers and heading into the brush to ‘take a leak.’ But he couldn’t help the gnawing curiosity that slowly stilled his hands and prompted him to set his work aside. Sky stood, quietly making his way out of their circle of warmth and into the darkness beyond. 

It was the same thing, night after night, and something deep in his gut made him want to know  _ why. _

Sky crept through the dense forest in silence, tracing widening arcs through the trees as he strayed farther and farther from camp. Gradually, the sounds of the others faded away, replaced by the chirping and humming of night creatures. Sky stopped every so often, every muscle in his body taut as his ears strained into the distance, hunting for any sign of his companions. 

Finally, he heard it: a shuddering breath whispered between the trees. 

Clouds lazily drifted in front of the moon, blotting out what meager light he had to work with. He instead followed his ears, taking a few steps in one direction before pausing to listen again. The sounds they made were soft, nearly drowned out by Sky’s roaring heartbeat - shifting fabric, the crunch of dry leaves beneath boots, a short sigh of satisfaction.

In the distance, one of the trees shuddered under an unseen force, branches quivering and a few leaves floating to the ground.  _ Is that…? _ Sky moved quickly, sacrificing stealth for speed, and in his haste he stumbled into a bit of dry brush. He cursed as branches snapped beneath his feet. 

Twilight was on him before he even had the chance to regain his balance. In the darkness, lupine eyes nearly glowed in their intensity. Sky would have been mesmerized if not so distracted by the glint of a knife beneath his chin. 

Once recognition dawned in Twilight’s eyes, Sky heard him curse under his breath. “Goddesses above, Sky, you scared me half to death!” Twilight replaced the short knife at his belt, lending Sky a hand as the shorter hero struggled to remove himself from the underbrush. Just behind Twilight, Warriors cleared his throat softly. Sky heard a long drag of fabric and the unmistakable  _ clink _ of a belt buckle. 

“S-Sorry,” Sky muttered. He wasn’t sure why having Twilight’s hand on his arm made him more nervous than the knife at his throat had. “I thought I heard—”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Twilight cut him off, helping him out into the small clearing. 

“No, let him finish.” 

Warriors’s voice was clear and commanding. Sky found it slightly amusing, considering the fact that his hair was in disarray and his tunic still a bit rumpled in the front. Still, Warriors put up a vaguely threatening facade as he emerged from the shadow, pinning Sky with a bright blue stare. “What did you think you heard?”

Sky glanced between him and Twilight, now noticing that Twilight seemed a bit out of breath, and his bottom lip was slightly swollen. “I… I don’t know.” 

The shift in their demeanor was subtle, but Sky suddenly felt less like the hunter, more like the prey.

“Listen,” Twilight started, his voice even and calm as though he were addressing a frightened animal, “it’s not what you—”

“You don’t have to explain.” It was Sky’s turn to interrupt, showing his palms in a placating gesture. “I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I just—”

“Invade our  _ privacy?” _ Warriors’s tone was becoming combative. 

“War,” Twilight warned him with a glare before turning back toward Sky. “Before you go back, let’s just talk—”

“You followed us, didn’t you?” Warriors took another step forward, blocking Sky’s escape toward camp.

“Yes.” The admission startled all three of them, Sky especially. But he stood firm. “I did.” 

A beat of silence passed before Twilight abruptly turned, walking a few paces away as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. “I told you, we’re being too obvious,” Warriors snapped at him, which prompted Twilight to wheel on him with panic in his eyes and a caustic response on his tongue before Sky interjected:

“No, you’re not! It’s—“ Sky buried his face in his hands, cheeks burning crimson in shame. “No one else has noticed,” he muttered into his palms, “only me.”

The silent seconds that passed felt more like hours. Sky could hear the antagonistic smile in Warriors’s tone as he mused, “You’ve been watching us.” 

It wasn’t a question.

Without removing his hands from his face, Sky nodded.

Sky heard Twilight approach before he felt gentle hands on his, easing them away from his face. When Sky didn’t immediately recoil from his touch, Twilight smiled. “You were curious.” 

This also wasn’t a question.

Sky looked from one to the other, realizing that something unspoken had passed between Warriors and Twilight. The tension had been dispelled like smoke, like it was never there to begin with, and in its place was something… relaxed, something playful. It eased the tension in Sky’s neck. 

“Y-Yeah,” he shyly admitted.

“Curious enough to…?” Warriors gestured behind him toward the place where branches had swayed in desperation, where leaves floated down like shed clothing, where desire could be safely concealed in the privacy of the shadows. 

Sky swallowed thickly. He didn’t need to answer; his eyes said it all. 

“Do you want to?” Twilight offered his hand. That handsome lop-sided smile was as reassuring as it was attractive. 

“I, uh,” Sky stumbled over his words, “well, um, I’ve never...”

He looked between them helplessly until recognition dawned on both of them at the same time. 

“Oh!” Twilight shrugged, and his nonchalance flooded Sky with relief. “I mean, we can—”

“Oh, Twilight,” Warriors’s tone was admonishing. “We can’t.”

“What??” That likely came out more desperate than Sky wanted it to. 

Twilight frowned at Warriors. “What, cold feet all of a sudden?”

“No,” Warriors huffed, turning toward Sky instead. “A rough tryst on a time limit is no way to have your first experience. Why don’t we wait until we get into town, have a nice warm bed, and can treat you properly?”

Sky openly stared, his brain working hard to catch up with what was really happening here. He had followed his fellow heroes into the woods, his curiosity nearly got him killed, and now they were talking about  _ treating him properly? _ Sky was sure he was dreaming.

While they waited for Sky’s response, Twilight sidled up behind Warriors and nosed at his neck just below his ear, clearly still needing what they had sought to accomplish tonight. 

Yes, Sky was definitely dreaming. 

“Okay,” he breathed, not taking his eyes off of where Twilight’s lips brushed along Warriors’s skin. 

“Okay.” Warriors smiled. “It’s a date.”

“Okay.” Sky didn’t move, feeling something in his stomach clench as Twilight’s arms slid around Warriors’s waist, his piercing blue eyes focused on Sky as he did. 

“So, do you mind if we…” Warriors’s smile finished his sentence for him as his hands slid over Twilight’s, keeping his groping somewhat chaste. 

“Oh, uh,” Sky shook his head, “of course, I mean, don’t let me— ...Yeah.” 

Sky took a half-step back as the pair turned away from him, insistent lips meeting between them. Twilight practically dragged Warriors back into the shadows, both of them grinning with excitement. The lazy clouds cleared out from in front of the moon, illuminating the pair in pale grey light as they moved together. 

Sky’s mouth felt dry as he watched skilled tongues sliding along swollen lips. His chest felt tight as Twilight pressed Warriors back against the tree, pinning him with his weight. Sky’s fingers twitched as strong hands hurried to undo buckles and clasps, pawing and groping in their need.

It was desperate, and virile, and violent.

Okay, maybe Warriors was right. Maybe this wasn’t the right time, maybe Sky should start slow. But his mounting desire overrode his nerves as he stepped toward their little corner of the forest, leaning against a tree as he slid his thumb along his own belt. He cleared his throat softly before trying to speak.

“Do you mind if I watch?”

***

It took two days to get to the next town and find themselves a proper bed. 

It was the longest two days of Sky’s entire life. 

The fleeting relief he’d stolen after the encounter with Twilight and Warriors somehow caused him even more frustration. He was never more grateful that his traveling companions didn’t bat an eye at silence. Everyone was feeling road-weary by the time they stumbled into the next town, and as usual, the local inn didn’t have enough rooms for each of them. Warriors volunteered Twilight and Sky to share a room with him so that the others would only need to double up, and the matter was settled in short order. 

As the weary travelers tramped off to their rooms, Sky felt his steps gradually slowing as he walked down the hallway. His palms were wet, his breath coming a bit shorter than normal as he adjusted his pack on his shoulder. One by one, the heroes peeled off to their own rooms, leaving the trio to take the very last room on the right. The sound of their door creaking shut felt like it echoed in the empty space. 

Sky stood in the doorway, unmoving, as he watched Twilight and Warriors set their belongings down and begin taking stock of the room. They interacted no differently than they would around the campfire, if perhaps with a bit more familiarity. Realizing how normal they were relaxed Sky a bit, but his relief was immediately followed by intense guilt.  _ What did you expect, that they’d fall all over each other and start tearing their clothes off immediately? _

“Hey,” Twilight’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “everything alright?”

Sky shut his eyes tightly before quickly replying, “Yeah, all good.” He avoided eye contact as he moved toward the bed furthest from the other two across the room, setting his pack at the foot of it.  _ Yeah, everything’s great, I’ve just been objectifying you in my mind all week and now that we’re here I— _

“You seem tense.” It was Warriors’s turn to cut off his internal monologue, folding his arms as he leaned against the bureau. 

Sky sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed heavily. 

“Listen, if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to do anything.” Twilight moved closer to Sky, taking a seat on the bed at a respectful distance. “Or we can even switch rooms, I’m sure Hyrule would—”

“No!” Sky looked up at Twilight, then at Warriors, worry apparent in his eyes. “No, I’m… I  _ want _ to, I just…” He buried his face in his hands again, feeling his cheeks growing warm. 

“You don’t know how to start?” Warriors’s voice was gentle as he took a seat on the bed with them. 

Sky drew in a breath, nodding once. 

Twilight hummed in understanding, placing a warm hand on Sky’s shoulder. “Don’t forget, we had a first time, too. And really, Sky, it’s just us.”

Warriors’s hand on his knee was firm and reassuring. “We can take it slow, and if at any point you feel uncomfortable, we can stop right away.”

Sky knew he wouldn’t want to stop. He had been thinking about this and fantasizing about it for so long, since the night he caught them alone in the woods, since he first realized that they left the fire together each night, since he heard the whisper of two bodies pressing against one another in the middle of the night out on the road and selfishly relieved his own tension as he listened. His desire was overwhelming, and he was nearly embarrassed by just how much he wanted this, wanted  _ them. _

Sky was so distracted by his own inner turmoil, he failed to notice that his companions had closed in on either side of him. It wasn’t until Twilight’s hand slid across his shoulders and Warriors’s hand slid to his opposite knee that he realized their intimate proximity. Warriors dipped his head, running just the tip of his nose along the side of Sky’s neck, eliciting a soft gasp from the smaller hero. Twilight’s lips were at his temple, pressing a chaste kiss, testing the waters. Sky positively melted into their touch, lowering his hands and cautiously, curiously, setting a hand on each of their thighs.

The appreciative rumble on either side of him let him know that it was welcomed. 

“Now,” Warriors crooned, his voice barely above a whisper, “first thing’s first. Would you like to give, or to receive?”

Sky swallowed, closing his eyes as he took a steadying breath. 

“Both.”

***

Sky was very glad he’d agreed to wait for this until they’d secured proper lodging. 

The most apparent benefit he appreciated first was the  _ warmth. _ Between body heat and friction, the amount of clothing they wore quickly became too much. Eager hands undid clasps and sashes and buckles. As they slid Sky’s tunic up over his head, the gooseflesh that raised on his skin had nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with the delicious sensation of being exposed to them. 

The second most obvious benefit was the comfort of a real bed. They chose the largest of the three beds for their tryst, and Twilight and Warriors made a nest of pillows to lay Sky down on. Reverent fingertips explored his planes of muscle, the gentle curve of his waist, the hair that trailed down from his navel. Sky tried his best to stifle his need, but the occasional tremulous sigh still slipped past his lips. His body was already reacting  _ very _ positively to the attention. He was embarrassed at first by the dark stain on the front of his trousers, that is until he realized that Warriors sported one, too - and realized how much that knowledge  _ excited _ him.

Twilight and Warriors were exceedingly gentle with him. One of them always had their eyes on his face, gauging his reactions, backing off any time they sensed even the smallest amount of discomfort. The foreplay was getting them both riled up, though, and the need for  _ more _ surged in their blood. Warriors squeezed Twilight’s forearm just as Twilight grazed Warriors’s searching fingertips with his lips. The pair knelt up to meet in a hungry liplock for a few steamy seconds as Sky looked on beneath them, dazed and wanting.

Sky sat up a bit, moving to where his partners were engaged and leaning in toward their kiss. His lips met the corners of their mouths as they were tangled together, and Warriors curiously opened his eye. Sky moved his lips more insistently, trying to edge his way into the kiss, and the pair broke apart, chuckling softly. 

“You’re very eager, aren’t you?” Warriors teased. He removed one of his hands from Twilight’s shoulder to slide behind Sky’s neck, gently drawing him in. 

Warriors’s mouth was  _ so soft. _ His lips were like silk, his tongue smooth and firm as he used it to guide Sky to open his mouth. Warriors ran his thumb over Sky’s jaw, savoring the intimacy of closeness with him. Sky sank against him, groaning low in his chest as he indulged in War’s taste, his eyes fluttering shut. 

After several seconds, Sky felt a hand on his other shoulder. “Hey,” Twilight playfully complained, “don’t hog him.” Sky abruptly pulled back, worried that he’d overstepped some unspoken boundary, but he was pleasantly surprised when Twilight guided him closer, his lips replacing Warriors’s. Twilight’s lips were fuller, his bottom lip slightly chapped, and his tongue was more possessive. Together, their kisses were intoxicating. When they parted, Sky’s breath was coming shallow and he felt a bit dizzy, but he hardly had time to get his bearings before Warriors pulled him back in to continue where they’d left off. 

“Now,” Twilight’s voice rumbled close to Sky’s ear, the vibration causing a pleasant shudder to course through him, “if you’re interested in ‘giving,’ I should warn you that Wars is a bit of a ‘pillow princess’—” Twilight snickered, dodging a playful swat from his lover. “But he looks so fantastic when you’re pleasing him that I find it excusable.” 

Sky gulped in air as Warriors’s lips parted from him, his eyes opening wider as Wars gripped his jaw. “I think your eager mouth is going to feel so good around me,” he whispered, eliciting a groan from their inexperienced partner. 

Warriors shifted to lay back on the pillows, making himself comfortable as Sky uncertainly settled between his knees. Twilight lay next to them, deft fingers unlacing the front of War’s trousers with practiced ease. War’s body instinctively reacted, his eagerness straining against the fabric in a way that made Sky’s mouth water. 

“Do you want me to show you first?” Twilight never took his eyes off of Warriors, guiding him to lift his hips so he could remove the last barrier to their carnal pursuit. 

Words just wouldn’t come. Sky vigorously nodded. 

Sky knew he should be paying attention, but it was impossible not to get lost in watching them move together like this. Twilight’s mouth fit so perfectly over the head of War’s cock, and watching the way his cheeks hollowed as he drew Wars in made Sky arch his own back as he sighed. The throaty groan it elicited from Warriors as he tilted his head back had Sky biting his lip to stifle his own needy sound. The lewd, wet sounds of Twilight bobbing his head were enough to make Sky reach between his legs and squeeze the throbbing evidence of his arousal.  _ Not yet, we’re just getting started— _

Twilight swallowed wetly as he came off of War’s cock, glancing up to his lover first to appreciate the pretty pink flush in his cheeks before turning back to Sky. “Your turn.” That lopsided grin was enough to make Sky’s heart skip a beat.

Sky gently encircled the base of War’s cock with his hand, watching with fascination as his body reacted, his cock flexing ever so slightly. He leaned forward on his knees, lips parting as he inhaled a steadying breath.

“Just your tongue first,” Twilight quietly instructed him. 

Warriors tasted better than Sky had fantasized: salt and earth, undeniably masculine. Even more enticing than his flavor was the texture, silken skin stretched tight over firm flesh that jumped as he ran the flat of his tongue along its sensitive underside. He glanced up to see the pair watching him, Twilight appraising with the gentle confidence of an instructor, Wars alternating between fascination and half-lidded desire. 

“Hmm, he really likes when you slide your tongue over the head…”

Sky immediately complied, relishing the way War’s thighs tightened as he passed his tongue over the tip of his straining cock. On the third pass, he was pleasantly surprised to taste something sweet on his tongue, the physical evidence of War’s gratitude. Greedily, he slid his tongue along the slit, seeking more of that sweet reward. 

One of War’s hands clasped Twilight’s forearm, and Twilight’s skin blanched beneath War’s fingertips. “You’re doing really well, Sky,” Twilight crooned, ignoring his lover’s mounting distress. “Now, why don’t you try sucking?”

Sky glanced up at Twilight before meeting War’s gaze. His expression was pained, lower lip trapped between his teeth as he subtly hitched up his hips. Twilight’s firm hand on his thigh reminded him to keep still, but Warriors was obviously struggling against the bonds of self-control. 

Sky licked his lips before pressing them against the tip of his cock. He maintained intense eye contact as he welcomed Warriors into his mouth. Still somewhat timid at first, he started with just the tip, slowly bobbing his head farther and farther down until he reached his limit. He luxuriously dragged his plump lips along War’s shaft, coming off of him with a lewd pop. As soon as he did, his mouth watered for more. 

“N-Not bad,” Warriors murmured, struggling to maintain even breathing. Twilight openly stared, mouth ajar in his desire.

Sky eagerly took Warriors back into his mouth, working his tongue along the throbbing length, dipping it through the slit each time he came up for a breath. He was encouraged to feel War’s fingers tenderly lace through his hair. He felt the bed shift as Twilight leaned over Warriors, engaging him in a needy kiss, searching for an outlet for his own mounting desire. The way Twilight’s cock strained against his trousers made Sky fleetingly wonder if he could handle two of these at once. 

Sky returned his attention to his work, sliding War’s cock into the back of his mouth. Seeing that a few inches of him remained untouched, Sky became a bit greedy, forcing his head down just a bit more. It didn’t take long for him to find his gag reflex, that hand in his hair tightening as he backed off, stifling a cough and feeling his eyes water. 

“Easy there, cowboy,” Twilight teased, pushing the bangs out of Sky’s face. Such a small, casually intimate gesture was enough to make Sky’s cheeks feel warm. “Here, let me show you.”

Sky was mesmerised by Twilight’s movements, smooth and self-assured. He sank down as Wars stifled a moan, reaching his limit with maybe an inch to spare. He paused, drawing in a breath as he adjusted the angle of his neck, swallowing as he sank down further. 

“Fu—!” Warriors pressed his nails into the sheets. 

Twilight held him pinned like that for several seconds before gradually pulling off. “Your turn,” he grinned, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Determination in his eyes, Sky leaned in slowly. Twilight reached to brush back the hair that fell forward of his ears, giving himself an unobstructed view. “Go slow,” he murmured, smoothing his other hand over War’s twitching thigh. Sky hummed happily at how well War’s cock filled his mouth, sliding along his length a few times before sinking down onto him deeply. 

“Take a breath,” Twilight whispered, “and take your time.”

Sky did as he was told, drawing in a breath and stretching his neck out a bit. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of  _ stretching _ and  _ swallowing _ and having his mouth filled so completely. He kept his eyes closed, inching down and down until he felt War’s curls tickling his nose. As War’s hips began to tremble, he slowly pulled back off, suppressing a gag and generously laving the head of War’s cock. 

“Oh, you do that so well,” Twilight encouraged him, slowly leaning in to playfully nip at Sky’s ear. “Mind if I join you?”

As the sun dipped below the horizon, the bedroom was slowly sinking into darkness. If Warriors had a clear view of what was going on between his legs, though, it may have outright killed him. Twin tongues spiraled around his twitching shaft, tasting and teasing every inch of his smooth skin. When their tongues met at its tip, Sky greedily pulled Twilight into a wet liplock, his plush lips sinking against Twilight’s, tongue tasting the salt on his skin. 

Twilight guided them both lower, trapping War’s cock between their lips as they continued to kiss and suckle at him. Sky glanced down curiously as Twilight’s hand slid over War’s thigh, fondling him reverently before his fingers slipped lower - much lower. Warriors drew in a breath and held it tightly as Twilight’s fingers pressed against him. 

When War’s hips began to twitch involuntarily, Sky backed away, glancing up at his face.  _ Oh, Twilight was right. _ Warriors’s eyes were shut tightly, lower lip trapped between his teeth, head tilted back. The muscles in his neck strained as he stifled a desperate cry. As he came, Twilight closed his lips over the head of his cock, sinking deep and rhythmically swallowing. Sky openly stared, desire roiling in his blood.

Once Warriors relaxed back onto the mattress, Twilight slowly released him, leaving a trail of grateful kisses along his shaft as he parted from his body. He slowly sat up, slightly dazed in his own desire, and as he did Sky slid his fingers through Twilight’s hair. Sky kissed him languidly, sliding his tongue into Twilight’s mouth - timidly at first, then with growing confidence as he realized that, actually, he  _ loved _ the taste. 

“Hey.” Twilight slowly pulled back from him, reaching up to take the hand that held his neck almost possessively. It wasn’t until Twilight held his hand that Sky realized it was shaking. Sky was so incredibly aroused that he shivered, his body silently begging for things that Sky was much too shy to speak. Luckily for him, his more experienced partners knew what he needed. 

Warriors sat up slowly, sliding an arm around Sky’s waist and moving behind him, trailing grateful kisses along his shoulders. “Relax,” he murmured against Sky’s skin, “we have you.” 

Twilight’s body pressed against his front and he eased Sky to tilt his head, soft lips finding the point of his pulse. The comfort of skin-to-skin contact helped him relax a bit, and Sky closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. 

“We have you,” Twilight echoed, “and we’re not going to rest tonight until you’re satisfied.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sky felt the tension melting out of his back as he was eased to lay between Twilight and Warriors. The pillows piled up at the headboard were warm, and he nestled into the exact space that Warriors had occupied minutes before, where he had been writhing and cursing and cumming. Sky’s lovers surrounded him, murmuring little words of praise against his skin between sweet kisses of appreciation. 

“...So, so beautiful…” Twilight’s palm dragged over his chest, feeling the subtle curves of muscle the way a sculptor would appraise their work. Gooseflesh raised in the wake of his touch, and as his fingers slid over Sky’s taut nipple one by one, he exhaled warmly against Sky’s throat. “You make my mouth water…”

Sky’s mouth fell open as he shuddered a sigh. Careful fingers at his chin prompted him to raise his gaze, though, to where Warriors leaned over him. “I need to thank this sweet mouth,” he murmured as he leaned in close. Fingers laced through the hair at the nape of Sky’s neck as he tilted his head upward. Their kiss was warm and wet and languid, and when their lips parted, Warriors slid his thumb along Sky’s bottom lip. “So soft…”

Sky was… overwhelmed. Between the scrape of Twilight’s teeth against his chest and Warriors’s kisses stealing his breath, he struggled to contain the volume of his voice. Shallow breaths were punctuated by short, desperate whines. Hearing the sound of his own need made Sky’s cheeks burn bright with embarrassment. 

“Relax,” Warriors soothed him, glancing down to Twilight and subtly quirking a brow. “We’re here to take care of you.” 

Two hands smoothed down the front of his abs. Tension built in his lower back again as curious fingertips slid down past his navel, fondling the waistband of his underclothes. Up until that point, Sky wasn’t really sure what he should be doing with his hands. Now he couldn’t resist bringing them up to his face, hiding behind his own fingers as they began to push his underclothes down.

“Hey.” Warriors took one of his hands, lifting it from his face to reverently press his lips to Sky’s fingers. “You don’t need to hide.” 

“Gods, no you don’t,” Twilight breathed. It was impossible for him to veil his mounting lust. He lifted his eyes to watch Sky’s face as his lips and tongue trailed down, down, down his body. He carefully watched for any sign of distress as his lips took a winding trail around his hips. 

On the contrary, Sky’s cock strained for attention, already leaking in his excitement. 

Twilight slid a firm hand across Sky’s hips, fingers pressing into supple flesh as he licked his lips. “May I?” His eyes never left the object of his desire.

Sky’s thighs slowly relaxed, allowing Twilight more control over his position on the bed. “Please,” he breathed.

Twilight’s tongue at the base of his cock stole his breath away. Sky pressed his head back into the pillows, his back already arching as Twilight dragged a hot, wet trail up the underside of his erection. His tongue rolled over Sky’s sensitive flesh, causing him to hitch his hips upward in his excitement. Twilight’s hand firmly gripped him, and then he pressed Sky between his lips, and  _ oh goddess, this was not going to last long. _

Warriors pressed his forehead to Sky’s, moaning softly as his thumb traced Sky’s cheekbone. Sky opened his eyes, willing himself to focus on War’s half-lidded gaze, on the way his breath rolled over Sky’s skin, on literally anything except the way Twilight wholly and eagerly swallowed him down. 

Sky closed his eyes as Warriors kissed his forehead, whispering praises against his dewy skin. Sky lifted one of his hands, finding War’s arm, and Warriors slid his hand to meet Sky’s. He tenderly interlaced their fingers before pressing Sky’s hand firmly into the pillows. The lewd, wet sounds of Twilight’s oral ministrations seemed to echo inside the empty room, inside the recesses in Sky’s skull, and he was sure that everyone must hear them. 

He didn’t care. 

Sky felt curious fingertips wandering up the inside of his thigh slowly, very slowly, as Twilight flicked his tongue along Sky’s frenulum. Twilight fondled him reverently, eyes locked on his face, looking for even the smallest hint of discomfort. Finding none, Twilight dared to sneak a bit lower. His fingers stroked downward to the very root of Sky’s cock where he began to firmly massage. 

Sky’s back arched off of the bed as he choked on an expletive.

“Easy, easy…” Warriors freed his hand from Sky’s to reach down and smack Twilight’s shoulder. “Would you slow down?”

Sky slumped back to the mattress as the tide of his building orgasm began to recede. 

The mattress dipped on his right side as Twilight slid up next to him. His lips glistened with saliva and his eyes glistened with eagerness. “Never felt that before, have you?”

Sky couldn’t have strung together a coherent sentence right now if he tried. He pushed the damp bangs off of his forehead, swallowing hard before shaking his head. 

“Well, if you’d like, there are a lot of things we can show you.” It was Warriors’s turn to slide down his body. Wars took much fewer detours than Twilight did; as in most things, he zeroed in on exactly what he wanted. His tongue snuck out to tease rosy flesh before daring teeth scraped along Sky’s nipple.

Sky hissed through clenched teeth, and Twilight hummed a soothing sound against his temple. He slid his left arm beneath Sky’s head, cradling Sky against his chest to comfort him even as his free hand trailed lower. Twilight’s hand was a little rough, but the relief of pressure on his straining cock had Sky moaning against Twilight’s skin. After a few generous strokes, Twilight firmly held the base of his cock with two fingers, the others gently fondling his balls. 

Sky moved to look down, to find Warriors, but Twilight caught his chin and tilted his head back up. “Eyes on me,” he gently commanded, grinning devilishly. 

Feeling Warriors’s lips at the head of his cock caused Sky to jump. “Eyes on me,” Twilight whispered again. He clearly relished the changes in Sky’s face as Warriors slowly sank down on Sky’s cock. 

Warriors’s mouth was  _ tight. _ Sky pressed his heels into the mattress, resisting the urge to reach down to lace his fingers through War’s hair, to greedily thrust himself into War’s warm, wet mouth. No, Sky wasn’t in a position to be taking here. His mouth fell open as he tilted his head back, keening as dangerous pleasure began building in his gut. 

“Shh, shh,” Twilight softly admonished him. He tilted Sky’s head back down again. “You keep your eyes on me.” 

Sky opened his eyes wide, struggling to focus on Twilight’s face. Twilight grinned as he felt Sky’s body react to the command, gently clenching in his wet hand. 

“You’re close already, aren’t you?”

Warriors dipped down far and Sky’s eyes rolled as the head of his cock pressed against the back of War’s throat. He answered with a deep groan.

“You’ve been so excited for this.” Twilight leaned his head down to affectionately rub his nose against Sky’s. “You’ve been fantasizing about this, haven’t you? About me feeding your cock to the Captain like this.” 

Two of Twilight’s fingers again pressed into the spot at the root of Sky’s cock. The muscles in Sky’s thighs locked up as his body hurtled toward something fantastic. “Goddess,  _ yes,” _ he breathed, pressing his nails into Twilight’s shoulder.

“Look how well he takes you.” Sky’s head was dead weight in Twilight’s hand. Still, Twilight gently propped him up to where he could see Warriors diligently working on his cock. Warriors was  _ devastatingly _ handsome. Seeing the way his lips pulled along Sky’s shaft, the lust in his eyes as he gazed up at Sky through his lashes, made Sky’s heart skip a beat or two. 

Twilight’s lips pressed warmly to Sky’s temple. “He loves the taste of you,” Twilight purred. 

As Warriors sank down on him again and Twilight’s grip on his balls gently tightened, Sky felt the rush begin to overtake him. He turned toward Twilight, wide-eyed and trembling, opening his mouth to warn them. 

Twilight didn’t care. He closed his eyes, sinking down against Sky’s open mouth.

Twilight and Warriors moved with him as Sky arched and writhed in his ecstasy. Twilight held his head firmly, swallowing every desperate cry of gratitude. Sky reached for Warriors with his only free hand, and Wars met that hand with his own, holding onto Sky firmly and encouragingly. Warriors made choked sounds of pleasure, sliding back until just Sky’s head was between his lips, greedily drinking from him. 

When Sky collapsed back against the pillows, Twilight finally released his lips. Sky moaned with every breath, drinking in air with the greed of a drowning man. Warriors slid up along Sky’s left side, reaching out to Twilight as he did. The pair met in a heated kiss over Sky. Warriors’s tongue was wet as he passed it into Twilight’s mouth, and Twilight groaned in pleasure at the taste. 

When they parted, the pair rested their foreheads together for a moment, taking a second just to breathe. Warriors kept his hand at the back of Twilight’s neck, keeping him close as they panted. It warmed Sky’s heart to see them so tender with one another. He was grateful that they felt comfortable enough to share this side of themselves with him. 

To share  _ all of this _ with him. 

Warriors was the first to sink down to Sky, pressing grateful lips against his. “So good,” he breathed between kisses, “so good to both of us…” Warriors pressed his body against him as Sky slid an arm around War’s lower back, stroking his side lazily. 

Once they parted, Sky slowly turned to where Twilight leaned over them. He seemed tense, and as he panted Sky could see more of his teeth than usual. The way he ground his hips into Sky’s leg  _ had _ to be involuntary, and Sky shuddered with desire at the sensation.

“Now, last but not least.” Warriors moved over both of them, easing Twilight to lay back onto the nest of pillows, lavishly kissing and licking at his collarbone. Twilight’s hips canted into his hand as Wars finally gave him the touch he was craving, first gently stroking, then firmly gripping his thick erection. 

Sky watched with mounting desire as Twilight tilted his head back, groaning low in his chest. He was a much more active participant in his own pleasure, insistently rocking his hips into Warriors’s firm grip, gripping War’s shoulder in an attempt to control the pace and pressure. “Patience,” Warriors chided him, running a tongue along the edge of his ear that made him deliciously shiver. 

“Wait.”

Two pairs of eyes curiously turned to Sky: War’s bright and interested, Twilight’s clouded with lust. Sky drew his lower lip between his teeth, glancing from one to the other, his gaze gradually lowering to linger on Twilight’s cock. 

“You are welcome to share,” Warriors invited him, relaxing his grip and instead trailing his fingertips along Twilight’s shaft, causing his lupine lover to huff.

Sky pursed his lips as he felt his cheeks growing warm. He didn’t want to share, but he didn’t want to be selfish, either. But still, there was an urgency gnawing at the back of his mind, and it only became more frantic the closer Twilight came to cumming. 

It was now or never. 

“Well...There’s something else I’d like to try.” Sky felt very alone, even just separated from his partners by inches on the bed. But watching them tangled up in one another, already familiar with one another’s bodies, it reminded him just how inexperienced he was in all this. He didn’t even know how to ask for what he wanted.

“There’s very little left that we haven’t done tonight.” Warriors withdrew his hand from Twilight’s cock, much to his partner’s vocal dismay. He set his hand on Twilight’s shoulder to keep him down, his eyes never leaving Sky’s. “Unless…”

Sky’s cheeks and ears were suddenly very, very warm. 

Warriors drew in a breath, visibly working to contain his excitement. Twilight, believe it or not, was the one to seem uncertain at the suggestion. “Are you… sure?”

Sky shifted a little closer, pressing himself against Twilight’s side, encouraged to see the way his body reacted to Sky’s touch. He avoided their gazes, though, still struggling with what on earth the right thing to say was. 

“What if this is the only night we have?”

Warriors and Twilight slowly straightened, knowing the silent implication Sky was making. It was something each one of them had wondered at some point during their dangerous adventures.

_ What if one of us dies tomorrow? _

Guilt clouded Sky’s tone as he murmured, “I don’t want to… to not know what it feels like.”

“Sky,” Twilight was making a valiant effort at forming words through his haze of desire, “are you sure—”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” The words came out fast, panicked. 

“No, no,” Twilight soothed, resting a hand on Sky’s arm. “Make no mistake, I’m… more than willing, goddess. I just want to be sure that  _ you’re _ sure, considering it’s your…” Twilight swallowed, his desire apparent in his eyes. “Your first.” 

Sky breathed a tremulous sigh and nodded, unable to find his voice.  _ I wouldn’t want it with anyone but the two of you. _

Warriors’s hand on the outside of his thigh made him tilt his hips closer to the two of them. “It’s likely going to hurt,” he warned solemnly.

Sky nodded again.  _ I want it to. _


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re doing well so far...”

Being on his knees made Sky feel very exposed. Even in his post-orgasmic haze, Sky’s nervousness was quick to return in this vulnerable position. Warriors’s hand on his back encouraged him to drop his shoulders, exposing him more thoroughly. Sky hugged a pillow beneath his head, silently willing down his rising anxiety. 

His heart leapt at the sensation of something cold and viscous trickling between his cheeks. He pressed his fingers into the pillow, a tremor running up his thighs, up his spine as Warriors’s fingers dipped into the valley of supple flesh. His brow furrowed at the gentle pressure where he wanted it most. 

“Relax for me.” 

Sky let out a long, tremulous breath. He willed the tension out of his shoulders and back, letting his torso hang even as he obediently kept his hips up, thighs spread. 

“A-ahh,  _ ah!” _ The firm press against his entrance drove him mad, the drag of fingers nearly burning. There was nothing Sky could do to control the volume of his voice by this point. Helplessly he pressed his face into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt  _ pain pain painpainpai— _

“Nnh!” He exhaled sharply as Warriors withdrew from him again. Although penetration was uncomfortable so far, emptiness was somehow worse. Sky lifted his eyes to where Twilight lounged on the bed above him. 

Twilight held his breath, visibly restraining his animal urges. “Ready?”

“Patience,” Warriors reminded him, tracing circles against Sky’s quivering flesh. 

Twilight teased himself with slow, measured strokes as he watched Sky’s shoulders bunch up again. His free hand flexed as he resisted the urge to grab Sky’s hair, to press his face down into the pillow each time he cried out. In his arousal, Twilight was becoming more aggressive; that’s why Warriors said he was no longer allowed to touch. Instead, he lounged on the pillows above Sky’s head, legs spread to surround the hero who was on his knees, his cock straining into his own hand each time Sky arched his back. 

“Now?” His voice was husky with want.

“Almost,” Warriors whispered, winking up at Twilight. He set his hands on Sky’s cheeks, spreading him as he leaned down, his tongue already snaking out from between smiling lips. 

_ “ _ Oh! _ ” _ Sky startled upward, lifting his shoulders and fixing Twilight with the most adorable surprised stare. “O- _ oh _ ,” he sighed after the first few seconds, rolling his eyes as he melted back down to the mattress.

Twilight softly chuckled as he reached down to brush the bangs from Sky’s eyes. “You’re a natural,” he crooned, nearly purring as Sky nestled his cheek into Twilight’s palm. 

After several wet seconds, Warriors sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he did. “Alright, hold your breath,” he warned, drizzling a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

Sky had turned his head and was kissing the palm of Twilight’s hand, trailing up toward his fingertips. “He means you, you know,” Twilight whispered, sliding his hand down to cup Sky’s chin. 

Twilight’s lips parted as Sky’s face twisted in beautiful agony. Sky’s nails scraped along the sheets and he hunched his shoulders, gritting his teeth. Despite his discomfort, Sky was submitting himself to it,  _ inviting _ it as he pushed back against Warriors’s fingers, gently rocking on his knees. Warriors worked against him, taking advantage of Sky’s momentum as he massaged deeply and purposefully within him.

_ “Hah!” _ The pitch of Sky’s cries changed. He was vaguely aware that his lovers both huffed a sigh of relief or amusement as he felt his throat tighten with this new sensation. He suddenly felt  _ full,  _ ready to cum again any second. He pushed up on his palms, pressing himself back toward Warriors so insistently that Wars had to set his other hand at the back of Sky’s thigh to steady him. 

“That’s it,” Warriors encouraged him, “you’re doing so, so well, Sky… Just a little more...”

When simply pushing wasn’t enough, Sky rolled his hips, keening every time Warriors rubbed him just the right way. He felt dampness on his thigh and glanced down to find that not only was he already hard again, but his cock was dripping, making an embarrassing mess of the sheets. 

Sky felt his cheeks warming to see how desperate his body was. He lifted his head to where Twilight watched him with rapt attention. Something about the change in Sky’s demeanor changed something in Twilight, too. 

_ He looked ravenous. _

Sky steadied himself as Warriors draped himself over Sky’s back. “Do you think you’re ready for him?” he whispered, his own voice thick with desire.

Sky swallowed hard, keeping his eyes locked on Twilight’s as the taller hero shifted forward onto his knees. The sight of his rigid cock bobbing between his thighs made Sky’s mouth water.

Warriors dragged his fingers in and out of Sky again, causing him to whine. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Sky choked out, his eyes half-lidded as Twilight closed in to kiss him. 

War’s free hand slid over Sky’s mouth, demanding his focus. Twilight seemed to not notice as he pressed his lips against Warriors’s knuckles. 

“This is your last chance,” Warriors murmured against Sky’s ear, causing goosebumps to rise across his shoulders. “When he gets started, it might be rough, and it’s going to be hard for him to stop. If you have any reservations, speak now.” 

Twilight’s tongue dragged along War’s fingers, his eyes locked on Sky’s the entire time. As Warriors slowly withdrew his hand from Sky’s mouth, Sky licked his lips.

“ _ Please _ let him fuck me.”

Twilight moved to kneel behind Sky, and Sky heard War’s pleased hum as Twilight kissed him. Fingers gently withdrew from him, leaving him empty and wanting for a moment. Sky kept his hips up obediently, not balking at the feel of Twilight’s large hands on his waist. Warriors pulled Sky’s pillow away and moved to lay beneath him, splaying his legs around both of theirs and settling in as close as he could be. 

Being sandwiched between the two of them caused something sweet and warm to swell in Sky’s chest. 

Feeling Twilight’s breath on his shoulder as he firmly pressed against Sky made his thighs flex with the effort it took to keep still. Warriors brushed the bangs off of his forehead, pressing his lips against Sky’s brow. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Sky breathed, closing his eyes. 

This was  _ very _ different from War’s fingers. Now, the time Twilight and Warriors had spent indulging him in preparation didn’t seem so frivolous after all. Sky shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth against the tight stretching sensation. His arms shook with the effort of staying upright, his chest burning as he held his breath. 

But goddess, it was all worth it to feel the satisfied rumble in Twilight’s chest, to hear the hitch in Warriors’s breath as he watched. Twilight’s hands hooked around his thighs, easing him to lean back a bit, opening him more. Each time Sky was sure Twilight  _ must _ be fully seated in him, he was surprised to feel another push, a deeper stretch. He pressed his face firmly into War’s chest, stifling a desperate cry against him. 

At War’s signal, Twilight paused, resting his forehead against Sky’s shoulder as he struggled to gather his wits. Warriors brushed his fingers through Sky’s hair, his voice low and soothing. “Just a little more,” he murmured. “Do you want to keep going?”

Without lifting his head, Sky nodded.  _ Please! _

The deeper Twilight pressed, the more Sky felt himself beginning to lose his mind. The stretch was so  _ satisfying, _ the pain was  _ so good. _ He shook not just from the effort of staying upright but from the building pressure in his pelvis, the new and intense sensation they had kindled with curious fingers. 

Once Twilight was finally seated inside him, grateful kisses were lavished upon the back of his neck, on his face and lips. Comforting words were whispered against his skin, encouraging his body to relax. Tension melted out of his lower back, his chest dropping further to arch his spine beautifully, offering himself to Twilight’s punishing desire. 

“Ready?” Warriors smiled against Sky’s lips. 

Sky’s eyes were hazy as he met War’s gaze. “ _ Gods, _ yes.”

Sky was done for as soon as Twilight began the slow drag and pull of his first thrusts. Sky’s cry was swallowed as Warriors hungrily kissed him, his possessive tongue sliding between Sky’s swollen lips. Twilight’s fingers pressed firmly into Sky’s thighs, keeping his legs spread and keeping his backside firmly against Twilight’s hips. The lewd, wet sounds of skin-on-skin made Sky’s heart race.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Warriors murmured against his lips. Sky felt a rhythmic brush against his arm, blushing as he realized that Wars was touching himself. “Goddess, I have been waiting for this for so long, it’s so much better than I’d fantasized…”

Sky didn’t think anything of Twilight shifting his position a bit, at least not until he felt the firm press of his cock against that sweet spot they’d found inside him. The sensation fractured his self-control, a high sound wrung from his chest as he tilted his head back to let Twilight and Warriors and the rest of the inn know just how  _ fucking amazing _ that felt,  _ yes,  _ holy— _ yes, right there! _

Warriors grasped the hair at the nape of Sky’s neck, forcing his face down and smothering his cries against War’s damp skin. Warriors leaned up to capture Twilight’s mouth with his own, muffling Twilight’s boisterous response to Sky’s voice.

Sky’s awareness was gradually leaving him as Twilight pounded onward. He knew he was baring his teeth against Warriors’s skin, but he wasn’t sure if he was biting down. He heard the sound of Twilight’s palm slapping his skin, but he didn’t feel the impact. He felt the vibrations in War’s chest as he spoke, but couldn’t understand a word he said.

When Sky didn’t respond to Warriors’s voice, Wars held up his arm to still Twilight. Sky tilted his head back, keening as though he was in agony. “No, no! Please,  _ more,  _ please, _ plea—” _

Twilight’s hand clamped tightly over Sky’s mouth. Both he and Warriors leaned in closely to hush him, nuzzling against him comfortingly even as Twilight resumed his brutal pace.

Sky’s voice was high now, muffled against Twilight’s palm. His eyes rolled in ecstasy even as they stung with tears. 

“So good, so good,” Warriors comforted him, one hand stroking through Sky’s hair as he continued to greedily stroke himself. 

“Almost there,” Twilight promised, gripping Sky’s face possessively. He shifted slightly, bearing down on Sky now with jarring, desperate thrusts. Every strike against that sweet spot made Sky’s knees slide farther apart on the bed until his hips were flush against Warriors’s body, Twilight driving the two of them together with the force of his wild lust. 

The friction between Sky’s and War’s bodies was that last little push that he needed. Sky’s back arched as his hips hitched forward weakly, his thighs twitching as he struggled to gain some sort of purchase on the sheets. 

_ “Fuck, _ Twi, he’s cumming again.” Warriors was breathless with desire. Sky’s orgasm came in time with Twilight’s thrusts, and he cried out loudly as he made a mess of Warriors beneath him.

Twilight tore his hand away from Sky’s mouth, steadying himself as he leaned forward, his teeth pressing into the back of Sky’s neck. Sky hung his head obediently, gasping as he felt Twilight bury himself to the hilt and  _ stay _ buried. Sky pressed himself back against Twilight’s hips as he pressed his face into War’s shoulder, his body plainly begging for it. A guttural sound rumbled in Twilight’s throat as his cock subtly flexed inside Sky for several sweet seconds.

The trio stayed still like that for a long moment, just focused on breathing and  _ feeling. _ Sky felt… weak, defenseless, helpless. It would have made him uncomfortable if he didn’t feel so safe between them. War’s fingers brushed the damp bangs off of his forehead as Twilight’s warm kisses trailed along his shoulders, rumbles of gratitude rolling through his chest. 

Sky hissed through clenched teeth as Twilight began to withdraw. He heard both of his partners murmuring sympathetically, but he still couldn’t understand a word they said. The sensation was distinctly uncomfortable, but once he had withdrawn completely, Twilight still stayed flush against Sky’s backside, still mounting him possessively.

As their breathing began to even out, Warriors gently began easing Sky off of him and onto his side on the bed. He left the pair, retreating to the washroom as Twilight curled around Sky from behind. His strong arms wrapped around Sky’s chest and shoulders. 

“—did so well for us…” Sky slowly tilted his head to expose his neck to Twilight’s searching lips. “You’re such a sweet lover, Sky… So passionate, so eager to please.” Twilight nuzzled into his hair. “Thank you,  _ thank you _ … I lo—”

Warriors softly cleared his throat. “I hate to interrupt, but you should clean up, Twilight.” He sat on the edge of the bed, unfolding a damp cloth as he grinned at Twilight knowingly. Twilight’s breath ruffled Sky’s hair as he huffed, begrudgingly rolling away from Sky and off of the bed. 

Sky was having quite a bit of trouble keeping his eyes open. He tensed as he felt the warm cloth rubbing over his abs, cleaning up the mess he’d made of himself. Warriors sidled up along his side, hushing him softly. “Relax. You don’t have to get up yet. Let me help you…”

Sky’s breath was tremulous as Wars gently cleaned him. He pressed his face shyly into War’s skin, earning a soft chuckle as his lover continued his soft attention. He eased Sky to spread his legs, hushing the high sound that rose in his chest. 

“You gave so much of yourself to us, Sky. Please, let me thank you.” 

Sky had to admit that the attention felt… rather nice. Warriors was as thorough in his aftercare as he had been during sex, and Sky was much too tired to feel embarrassed, anyway. By the time Warriors was finished, Twilight had returned, sidling up alongside Sky again. 

“Think you can make it onto one of the clean beds?” he purred. 

Sky shook his head, already sinking into the pillows. By the time Warriors returned from the washroom, he was out.

***

It was unusual for Sky to be the first one up in the morning. He was usually one to turn over and drift back to sleep at least three times, but not this morning. He stood at the washbasin in the bathroom, splashing warm water onto his face before picking up a clean cloth. 

As he washed, Sky glanced at the lovers in bed through the mirror. Twilight had murmured unhappily as Sky snuck out from under the covers, turning toward Warriors and nestling into the crook of his neck. In his half-sleep, it looked so natural for Warriors to wrap both arms around Twilight’s shoulders, to pull the covers up over him a bit. They still looked perfectly happy tangled up in one another like that.

Something unpleasant throbbed in Sky’s chest.

He looked back at himself in the mirror. The marks they’d left on his skin would all be covered up by his clothing and armor. In a matter of days, they would all fade away, leaving him with nothing but a sordid memory of… 

Sky glanced back to where Warriors luxuriously stretched on the bed.

Of this. 

_ Of them.  _

Sky swallowed hard against that unpleasant feeling as he wrung the cloth out in the basin and hung it to dry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry. He wanted to crawl back into bed, to hold them and  _ feel _ them,  _ both of them, _ to get under their skin and be a part of them, to never let them go—

Sky calmly walked out of the bathroom and began to get dressed. 

As he tied his sash around himself, Sky heard rustling on the bed behind him. He turned to see Warriors blinking sleepily at him. 

“Breakfast time?”

“Yeah,” Sky murmured, turning away as he felt his cheeks begin to warm. He was beginning to feel sincerely awkward.  _ Goddess, why now? _

“By the way, don’t worry about last night.” 

Sky turned back toward Warriors, a hurt look in his eyes.  _ Don’t worry? As in, it meant nothing? As in— _

“No one would have heard anything.” Warriors winked. “We put a stealth enchantment on the room last night, in case things got rowdy.” 

“Oh!” Sky let out a short half-laugh, a little louder than he meant to. He felt his ears burning in embarrassment as Twilight stirred. His gaze softened, though, as he watched Wars lean down to kiss Twilight’s forehead.

“He’s crazy about you, you know.” 

Sky was sure he hadn’t heard Warriors right, watching him gently smooth the blankets over Twilight’s shoulder. Wars lifted his eyes to Sky, his smile relaxed and honest. 

“We both are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be a glutton for punishment, but I am having a LOT of fun with this relationship dynamic. There is more Twi/Sky/Wars to come in the next few weeks, so this will be its own little series too. I recommend subscribing if you’re into hurt/comfort... <3


End file.
